Polaroids
by onceuponaprettylittlewriter
Summary: It's the night of Spencer's 21st birthday, and little does she know what Toby has up his sleeve. ONE SHOT. Nothing M-rated, just a bunch of cuteness!


**A/N: The idea for this story literally just popped into my head. I've been having a lot of Spoby feelings lately. Lol! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Polaroids_

**Spencer's POV**

I walked into the loft, smiling upon entry. The smells of my grandma's lasagna fills the room. My smile grows as I realize Toby has something up his sleeves.I walk into the kitchen to find it empty. The lasagna sits on top of the stove. I find a folded piece of paper nearby. I quickly unfold it only to be more so confused.

_Look down._

My eyes soon fall to the ground. A trail of rose petals are in front of my feet. I follow the trail until I reach our bedroom. A flash goes off as soon as I reach the doorway. There in front of me stands Toby, holding a camera, with a strap hanging from his neck, and the cheesiest smile on his face. My eyes immediately go towards the bed. Rose petals decorate the sides and the comforter. Two candles, one on each nightstand, are the only source of light.

"Toby…" I say breathlessly.

He gently takes the picture out of the camera and walks over to me.

"Hold this," he instructs. I take it from his hands, still wondering what's going on. He takes my free hand and leads me to our bed. Once we are sitting, he pulls a present from under the bed.

"Happy birthday," he says as he extends it towards me.

I smile as I take it. Upon inspection, I realize it's a photo album. I gently take off the ribbon that kept it closed, before opening it to the first page. I smile once I see the first picture. It's of us on our first date. We're sitting in front of the fireplace in my parents house. The soft glow of the flames gently coloring our skin and clothes. I look to see a picture from the Fair. Despite the night being horrible, Toby just being there made it all better. That was the first time I was able to show my family how serious we were about being together. Sure, I got a long lecture about reputation, but it was totally worth it.

I continue to flip through the pages. Some of them of events that define our relationship. Others, the rare moments we shared when time allotted. As I reach the end of the book, I see the last page is empty.

"How come you didn't finish the book?"

"I will. You should put that picture in there."

I start to place the picture inside the tabs, right as I finish, Toby takes out a fine point permanent marker and writes: _The birthday girl_. As I marvel at the caption, I feel him shifting on the bed a little. I look up to see him off the bed and in front of me on one knee. My heart beats at an alarming rate. It feels like it can fly out of my chest at any second.

"It's crazy to think that we began as enemies. After the whole incident with Ali and the garage fire, I thought you were just like Ali. But that day when you came up to my porch, even though I wouldn't admit it, I had fallen for you. And as our relationship grew, so has my love for you. You may be neurotic, a perfectionist, and overly competitive, I know that's your way of showing how passionate you are about things. That's what I love about you. And I don't think I can any longer without asking you this," he opens the jewelry box, a small heart-shaped diamond on a white gold, meet my eyes, "Will you marry me?"

All the words I want to say, instantly get stuck in my throat. After a few attempts I decide to nod instead. He places the ring on my left ring finger, before passionately kissing me. We break apart once it was hard for us to breathe. He picks up the camera once more, snapping a photo of me cheesing with my left hand next to my face.

"It appears there's one more spot in the album," he says smiling mischievously.

I take the photo from the camera and place it in the last set of tabs. He take the marker and writes: _After she said yes_.

I giggle like a grade school girl, "This is the best birthday I've had in forever!"

He kisses me gently, "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Toby."

He takes the camera from around his neck and places gently on the ground before capturing my lips onto his. We soon fall into the sea of petals.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm working on possibly writing a full Spoby story, but it's currently in the thinking stages. I wanted to give a shout out to Emilee Amethyst, her Spoby stories are AMAZING and definitely sparked my interest into writing this piece. If you haven't checked out her stories, **_**And There were Three **_**and **_**Back to Me**_**, you totally should! **

**~*~Reneexoxtyler15~*~**


End file.
